A Different Kind of Angel
by ironicallyironman
Summary: AU. Dean goes to a Victoria's Secret Fashion Show after party and meets Castiel Novak - an angel. Just not the supernatural kind. Attraction is obvious. Panty kink, top!dean, very slyly hinted Sabriel. Sequel maybe?


"You're telling me we slept together?" Dean asked the buxom brunette in front of him. He had an awestruck look on his face, and his cheeks were flushed. This night had the prospect of turning very bad very fast.

"Yes, we slept together," the girl scoffed disgustedly. "Bianca. We met in Chicago?"

"Chicago," Dean muttered to himself, not remembering anything about the encounter.

"Bianca..." "You left me with a donut and a note saying goodbye in your hotel room. I had to walk home."

"Well, Bianca, you didn't turn out that bad."

"Did you hear me?" She raised her eyebrows. "Walk home. I had no money."

Well, that crossed prostitute off the list, Dean joked with himself. Who was this girl? He looked around. Every few seconds a beautiful girl popped out from the runway and began to be social with the guests. He could be there, flirting up the other angels, but instead he sat here, getting bitched at by some brunette who claimed a one night stand. "Look Beyonce -"

"It's Bianca!" The girls eyes widened and she strutted away. Dean watched her ass as she went.

Oh, that Bianca.

He joined the crowd, talking with the other guests. He flirted with some of the models, all of them returning him advances with sly looks and brusque body contact. He'd occasionally look over at Sam, who sat across the room with an attractive male bartender, who always seemed to be sucking on some sort of lollipop. He was in the middle of chatting up a rather fullchested blonde when somebody from the runway was caught in his peripheral vision.

It was a tall, dark, handsome man, dressed only in a lacy pair of purple panties. Dean felt a surge in his heart, and unsurprisingly his pants. The man turned around and the panties clung to his ass like the finest piece of silk in the world. He was other-worldly. Dean felt an intimate connection immediately. The man looked over and the two of them linked eyes for only a moment. Dean was taken aback. The man had a passionate smolder. His bright blue eyes pierced into Dean's even for the slightest moment, but Dean shivered. He looked back at the blonde and smile gingerly. "Excuse me," he nodded and began his trek to the mystery man.

As he walked towards the man, he contemplated what he would say to him. Would he use one of his classic moves? No, the man was obviously too good for one of those lines. He practically radiated class. He wasn't like the other angels, this much was obvious. He looked over to the man again and nearly jumped when he saw him staring right back. And if those piercing eyes weren't screaming "fuck me", Dean had never had sex in his life. He tried to return the mans glances as well has he could.

He unfastened his tie, freeing himself from the heat the man made him feel. He wasn't hard yet, but he prepared for the worst. He finally approached the man and gave him a firm handshake. What was this? The man was basically naked. Dean felt as though he should smack him on the ass or something. "Dean Winchester. And you are?"

"Castiel Novak," the man had a gruff, low voice. Dean could practically hear him moaning, crying out from under him. Dean instantly felt his pants grow tighter. The man leaned in closer and purred in Dean's ear. "Call me Cas."

Dean smiled sharply. "Great Afterparty."

"Yes, it's very nice. Although," the man took a killingly long moment of silence, "It's kind of tacky, wouldn't you say? How about we go somewhere quieter?"

Dean felt Cas' large firm hand on his thigh, near his increasingly hard cock. He couldn't say no to such blatant advances, he appreciated haste. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

The man leaned in even closer than before. Dean could feel Cas' hot breath on his neck as he whispered in his ear. "How quiet is a coat room?" He nibbled on Dean's earlobe. Dean turned his head and whispered back. "Sounds good to me."

The duo walked inconspicuously towards the coat room and snuck inside. The moment the door shut, their lips met in a blurry haze. Dean moaned as he felt his erection press up against Cas'. Cas' dick, however, was only covered by a small strip of fabric. It was nearly bursting out. "Take me, Dean," Cas moaned as he got down on all fours and began to slip out of the purple panties.

"No," Dean protested. "Keep them on." Cas just smiled and exposed his ass to dean, keeping the panties on in front.

"Fuck," Dean exclaimed. "I have lube in my coat..." He looked through coats until he found his own. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a bottle. It was always best to go to tear things prepared. And it had paid off.

"Fuck me already," Cas moaned his ass up in the air. Dean rubbed his own cock with the lube, then smothered his fingers with the stuff. He pressed one against Cas' hole and entered his heat. Cas moaned louder. "Dean, more," his gruff voice panted and Dean slipped another finger in. He pumped in and out a few times and added another finger in. Soon, he felt Cas relax and he positioned his cock against Cas' slick asshole.

With power, he shoved into him, hearing Cas groan out in pleasure and pain. He began slowly, letting Cas' warmth fuel him. He soon began pumping quicker, nearing orgasm. He reached under them, slipping his hand into the silky, beautiful fabric and gripping Cas' dick. He began pumping to the rhythm of his thrusts. "Fuck," Cas yelped. "I'm gonna cum..." Dean kept pumping until he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach.

Just before he reached his peak, Cas let out a strangled, orgasmic moan, his low voice going high as he was engulfed in a heated euphoria. Dean followed suit and released his load into Cas' ass, gripping his hips tightly as he did so.

The two collapsed. Their sweaty backs stuck to the cool floor. Cas pulled up his freshly wetted undies. Dean panted, letting himself enjoy the familiar post orgasm haze.

Finally he got up and put his pants back on. "See you later, Angel. Enjoy the party." He winked at Cas and left the coat room.

Now to find Sam.

A/N - Hey, thanks for reading. I always appreciate favorites and reviews so drop by and tell me what you thought. Also, if you want Sam's perspective I can update as a sequel. As you probably guessed, the bartender is a certain feathery friend of theirs. Also, sorry for any grammar/spelling errors, I typed this on my phone at like 3am.


End file.
